Too Young
by Life Means Smile
Summary: It's just a normal day,normal school,normal students... But teachers, not so normal! Well it's up to Robin! Will the beautiful cheerleder Starfier be his date to tha school danc, or someone else...And what will his friends say? Rob/Rea Cy/Bee, BB/Terra...
1. Meet TT and Robins bad day!

**Hi everybody! I know i did not upload chapter 3 for ,,Sk8er boy or girl!'', but I had this crazy idea so I had to write it! Sorry I have lots of homework and school tests! Hope you guys will understand! **

**Plot: It's just a normal day, normal school, normal students... But teachers, not so normal! Well it's up to Robin! Will the beautiful cheerleder Starfier be his date to tha school danc, or someone else... And what will his friends say? Rob/Rea Cy/Bee, BB/Terra, Star/Speedy...**

**Please reid and review! **

**Bold – **Important and POVs

_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts and lools. But later on flashbacks!

,, text '' – talk!

**- **something** – **new place

Enjoy!

**R&R&R&R&R&R&&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**TOO YOUNG!**

-In the hallways-

**Normal POV**

Best friends were walking down the hallways and talking. Who cares what were they doing, the important thing was who were they and what were they talking about!

The gang was called Teen Titans. They were teens, and they all had weird nick names so they were called titans. In the gang were… (This now is there names, close, what do they do, like…)

Starfier – captain of the cheerleaders. Her real name is Kori but they call her Starfier. They called her only Star because she is the star of the school, and they called her Fier because she is the hottest girl in school, so that's way her nick name is Starfier! She is the hottest, prettiest, most beautiful girl in the hole school, but not the smartest! Every guy wanted to be her boyfriend, even for one day. She normally wore a hot pink mini dress and pink heels and her light pink book bag. She never was seen in school without her pink or other girly colored ribbon or headband. She has orange, strait hair and orangey skin and green eyes. And she had a happy personality! Every boys dream.

Cyborg – the school jock, he plays football, and likes wrestling. He normally wore a blue shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. He has a normal blue backpack, he normally wares a white cap. They call him Cyborg, of Cy because he is a good mechanic and likes technology, but his real name is Victor. His girlfriend is Katren. He is bald and dark-skinned . He's very funny and fun and also smart, he's cool and popular. He's mostly happy and loves video games! And he's a great friend!

Bee - school dancer. Not ballet, she dances hip-hop. Her real name is Katren. They call her Bee. God knows way. Actually her nick name is Bumble Bee! She's very funny and cool and sassy, sometimes sarcastic. But she's mostly fun. She normally wares a black skirt , yellow shirt and yellow heels with black stripes! She cares a black book bag with bees on it, and she wares lots of jewelry. She has black, curly hair not too long but not too short, and she is dark-skinned. She's a great friend. Her boyfriend is Victor.

Beast Boy- the school comedian. His real name is Garfild but he gave himself the nick name Beast Boy to attract girls, actually he wanted to be called Beast Man but the gang did not let him take that nickname. He is not that funny but he thinks he is. He is a bit funny and fun, lazy, stupid… He love video games! He normally wears white pants and a green shirt, with green snickers, and sun-glasses because he thinks he's more cool with them! And carries a green backpack. He has green eyes and yellow, short hair and his skin is normal color. He has a crush on Terra!

Terra- also a cheerleader. That's her real name. She loves Earth! She is the best student in geography. She is very funny and fun and smart. She normally wares light brown skirt and a dark brown shirt, she wears brown sunglasses on her head and she wears yellow sandals. She has a book bag with Earth on it, its got all the shapes of Amerika, Evropa… its mostly blue, green and brown! Her hair is long, blond and strait and she has blue eyes and her skin is normal color! She has a big crush on BB (Beast Boy for short)

Speedy- school jock and athletic . They call him Speedy cause he's so fast, but his real name is Ron. He is funny but lazy, just like BB but he is smarter. Normally wears jeans and a orange shirt and orange snickers. A orange backpack and that cash necklace. Wears sunglasses on his head. Has orange, short, strait hair and normal skin color. His eyes are brown. He has a crush on Kori or Starfier.

Robin- school basketball player. His real name is Richard Grayson, but his mom called him Robin when he was young, so he left that nickname. His parents died and he was left with his guardian Bruce. He is rich. He loves basketball and is vary sensitive. He normally wears black jeans and a red t-shirt with a bat on it. He wears red and black snickers and black sunglasses on his eyes. He only takes his sunglasses of in class. He has black, spiky, short hair and normal skin color. He has beautiful blue eyes! He is very smart, fun, wise… He is perfect every girls wish but he only shows that to his friends, and to others he's just a cool rich kid. He is a great friend. Everybody thinks he also likes Starfier, but actually he only likes her a bit but he hasn't got a crush on her.

… So that's the gang! Now lets see how is the day going for them…

**Cyborgs POV**

,,No she didn't…''… ,,Yes she did…''I was listening to my girlfriends and her friends chat… I was board, as well as myguy friends… When suddenly…

,,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUTH THE TEST IN PHYSICS! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'' Said my stupid friend Beast Boy!

,, I totally forgot about the test too!'' said Ron! Normally these two always forget tests, but then I heard something that socked me…

,, I forgot too'' said the only person in the school that I did not expected that. It was Robin… He never forgets tests even studies for incase a surprise test… What happened!

**Robins Pov**

_How cud I forget a test, especially in physics! Mr. Walker is already that bad… He gives you and F for one bad answer! I'm dead! _I was thinking! Well at least I was not the only one going to get an F. BB and Speedy always get F-s. Cyborg is one class older than us. Then I noticed that the girls were staring at me and giving me the _What's wrong with you? _look .

,,You know that today we get a new teacher right?'' Said Bee! I was so relived. But the someone had to ruin my relived moment.

,, Bu the new teacher can give us the test if he wants!'' Said Starfier. _O no!_ I tough.

,, Lets focus on something else!'' said Ron!

,, I agree!'' I said!

,, What do you think the new teacher looks like?'' asked Bee

And then we saw the popular bitch of the school- Kitty!

,, I heard your chat, and because I'm so nice I'm going to tell you a secret, but you have to do me a favor.'' She said. We all knew she had the worst favors, but we really wanted to know about the new teacher that we were going to risk it.

,, Deal'' Said Terra!

,, Richards going to be my partner in history!'' _No way_ I tough!

,,Ok!'' Said BB! ,,WHAT?'' I jelled! _He did not just ruin my life!_ I told myself!

,, The new teacher is a female. She got the job cause she's so smart, she didn't even go to school!'' Said Kitty ,,Chao! See you in history Robi-po!'' then she left with a smile!

I was disgusted! But then I remembered who got me in this mess! So I was going to get revenge on Beast Boy! And here's how…

I started to laugh, and put my arm on BB-s shoulder, looked at him and said to him with a calm voice: ,,I'm going to kill you dude!'' And gave him the dead smile. He was scared so he began to run and I ran after him!

- 5 minutes later –

**Still Robins POV!**

(PS: They were very early to school, so they had lots of time before class begin)

I finally cough Beast Boy and gave him a slap on the face. He was almost crying!

Then we got back to the new topic… the new teacher!

,,What do you think the teacher looks like?'' asked Speedy!

,,Well if we're going to imagine, she must be some nice lady with glasses, and in a dress, probably smart, and will teach us good, and she is nice to us!'' Said Cy!

,, I don't like that idea! I like her to be: A chick, with long blond heir, a great body, wearing skinny, mini, skirts, and belli button shirts! She will not learn us anything, we will only talk and have fun in class! She will have a sexy voice and be young!'' Said Speedy! We all looked at him with the _What?_ Faces! And then…

,,I totally love the idea, please let the teacher be by Speedys description! But let her be a bicker chick!'' Said the very smart Beast Boy! (sarcastic)!

,,Rob what is the teacher of your dreams, btw, what is the girl of your dreams?'' Asked me Terra!

,,Well..'' I didn't know what to say, so I tough about the girl of my dreams, but more of an teacher. '' She is beautiful. She's very young. She has dark hair not too long but long. Eyes with dark color that you don't see in everyone, like: black, or I don't know… Purple. She is very smart, and fun, and nice, and… She wears normal close, not girly! Not a girl that talks much of stupid suf. And she does not wear make-up! She has a darker skin tone. A beautiful voice. Loves beaches, and basketball games. And plays sports! That's the girl or very young teacher of my dreams!'' I said picturing the girl in my head!

,,Wow you really know what you want! But I think that girl does not exist, at least not in our school!'' Said Bee!

,,I don't know what kind of girl would that be… That wouldn't be a girl, it would be a girly boy! Thank God I'm not one of those girls- that I call Girly Boys!'' Said Starfier. She really knew to get on my nerve. _I don't get way every boy is in love with her! _I tought!

!

_There goes the bell! Time for failing tests in physics! Well I had to get an F someday, looks like that day is today!_ I was thinking while it was ringing for class I said ,,By'' to my friends and also said: ,,wish us luck guys!'' to Cy, Bee and Starfier, they had English! Beast Boy, Speedy, Terra and I had physics and it looked like a test that we guys are going to fail._ At least Terra studied! _Was what I told myself before going to class!_ Now I'm going to fail the test, I'm going to have to be Kittys partner in history today, and Bruce is going to kill me, and there is a new teacher that does not know about my extra credit work! Bad day? This is going to be the worst day ever! _That I told myself before getting in the class room!

_God help me!_

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**So how was it? I know I'm a bad writer, but I'm trying! Hope you liked it! And it would mean the world to me if you read this and leave a comment! And please R&R my first still incomplete story ,,Sk8er boy or girl!'' **

**Sorry for the mistakes my English is not that good, I mean I'm from Bosnia! Please tell me was it good! Chapter 2 coming up next week (Its labor day in Bosnia, so I'm not going to upload anything for the holiday! ) **

**Please reid and review!**

**Love you all!**

**Crazy Cool Kid! **


	2. The new girl!

**Hi everyone! Mia here! Sorry that I cud not update before, i hade lots of tests and homework... And 13BrokenHearted13 you are partly right. Well if you want to find out read. Normal note: My English is not that good, I'm from Bosnia. From the Balkan. **

**Ps: A big thank you to Nevermor-Rea, 13BrokenHearted13 and NotToAnyoneButMe. Thank you wery much!**

**Nothing****belongs to me but the idea! (PS I got the idea from… you have to guess!)**

**Please read and review! **

**Bold – **Important and POVs

_Italic_- In this case where it writes something, notes and thoughts and lools. But later on flashbacks!

,, text '' – talk!

**- **something** – **new place

Enjoy!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

**Robins POV!**

_God help me!_

I entered the class room, nothing out of the ordinary. Girls talking, nerds preparing for the test I totally forgot. _Stupid me! How cud I forget a test!___

Speedy and BB were talking, Terra was talking with some other girls at their seats. _Seats! _I looked for a seat. _A seat, a seat, a seat… comer on were is a seat when you need one… There!... Oh no… _The only seat left was with X – The most popular guy in school, and the biggest jerk! I sit down next to X! _Can this day get any worst!_ I asked myself.

The teacher was late! Actually the teacher was only 10 minutes late. I wish that Mr. Walker is late more so that he cud not hive us the test… Wait a minute… I totally forgot that we're having a new teacher. _Hopefully she will not give us the test._ I was looking at BB and Speedy, they were talking. When Speedy had a weird face, his mouth was open and he was breath less… After a minute or two BB had the same face, as every other boy! The girls were looking offended! _What in the right mind would make 14 year olds have these faces, I mean…_

In the class entered a girl! A girl with beautiful purple hare, the length under the shoulders. It was a bit curly. She had grayish skin, and here lips were the brightest shade of purple. Here eyes were purple like gems, you cud see in here eyes sorrow and hurt but also a wish for adventure. She was the first girl I ever seen without make-up. I think she's 14 just like me. She wore black jeans, with a grey belt, the belt had a purple skull. She wore a normal T-shirt, it was black with a big purple skulls and purple and grey bats. A bit of here hare was covering her right eye, but it looked cool. She wore dark purple starke. (**I don't know how to spell these snickers on English so here is how they look like, PS: this girls are only dark purple with grey shoelaces: ****.com/**** ) ** She wasn't girly, not a bit! And she wore a black chain necklace with a black R! She had lots of tattoos: On one arm there were: A raven, and notes _Sk8er girl!_, _death is a part of life!, The last hope dies! _And on the other arm: notes: _Life means smile! , In the end everything is OK, if everything is not OK, its not the end!_

I don't know what happened, my heart just started to beat faster, and my cheeks started to get warm! _Wow! She's so beautiful! _I said to myself.

Then the principal shoved up, Mr. Basset- he boring, bald principal!

He said: ,,Kids Mr. Walker has moved to San Francisco, so you'll get a new teacher of physics and science, he will be your physics teacher and for some of you your new science teacher. So its her first day, and its her first job! I don't know her, the Ministry of Education send her here and they said that they never seen someone as smart as her! So when she shows up greet her! Bye!"

I looked at the girl she approached the board and wrote something! It seed Mrs. Roth!

She looked at us and asked: ,, What's the last thing you learnd?"

We all looked paused. ,,Ok what's your name?" she said!

,,Well beautiful my name is Alex, but you can just call me X!" (**I don't know Red Xs real name**) Said the moron X! _I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…_was what was I thinking!

She asked everyone their name, and then…

,,What's your name?" She asked me with her beautiful voice! I was going to answer, when…

,, His name is Bird Boy! Hahahahahahahaha!" Said X and laughed, but this time everyone was laughing at me, everyone except BB, Terra, Speedy and this girl! Then she said:

,,Shut up!" Everyone stopped! ,,You all are jerks, especially you!" She said pointing at X! ,,Now what's your name?" She asked me.

,,Richard, but my friends call me Robin!" I answered with a smile, and she smiled back at me!

,,What's your name?" Speedy asked!

She answered with a smile: ,,My name is Raven, but you'll know me as Mrs. Roth your new physics teacher!''

,,What?" We all shouted! _This girl, the most beautiful 14 year old girl is my physics teacher! That's not normal! She's too young! _Was the only thing I was thinking from that moment forward!

_Alpha_

_Seriously she's TOO YOUNG!_

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**

**Tada! Yes Ravens the new 14 year old teacher! Don't worry its not going to be a Teacher-student paring! Its going to be funny! My English is not so good, again I'm from Bosnia. Just so you know when I finish this story I'm going to try to finish: ,,Sk8er boy or girl" There are going to be dances,** **competitions, singing, love and lots more! Thank you for reading the story but I****would be**** more ****grateful if you review the story! Because if you don't leave a review I cant know what you think and I cant make the next chapter even better! **

**So please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

**Crazy Cool Kid!**


End file.
